<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Time to Smell the Roses by ExaltedBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105842">Taking Time to Smell the Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand'>ExaltedBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sexual Repression, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiora's lifeguard duties are disrupted when a coy songstress takes it upon herself to test the knight's discipline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Fiora (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Time to Smell the Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing suggestion from GeneratedUsername</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Fiora, the beach seemed a strange, alien place. The peaks of Ilia were harsh, cold, and unrelenting, and even Elibe as a whole tended towards a more temperate climate, with cool summers and frigid winters. But here in Askr, where the sun beat down more intensely than the strongest Ilian brazier and the ground itself baked in the heat, she felt entirely out of her element.</p><p>And that was to say nothing of the swimsuit she’d been provided by Commander Anna—a frilled, ill-fitting thing that would’ve looked much better on either of her sisters. Still, she agreed with the commander’s assessment; it was better for one’s concentration to stay cool on a hot day, and it was her duty to stay watchful and responsible. If that meant making sacrifices to her wardrobe, so be it. A knight couldn’t fuss over vanity when the lives of her comrades were at stake.</p><p>Given the circumstances, that might have seemed like an exaggeration—but Fiora’s assignment that day was a matter of life or death. She’d been placed on lifeguard duty, standing watch over all the different heroes as they lounged about the beach and waded out into the ocean. It seemed like a happy, ordinary day, but that was no excuse for complacency. Even for these legendary heroes, a few metres too deep into the water could have spelled disaster—especially for the younger among them like Tiki and Princess Ylgr. While Fiora couldn’t help but wonder if the Order’s forces might have had more productive things to be doing, she had her orders and would see them through.</p><p>Or she would have, if not for the very persistent and shamelessly flirtatious distractions from one of the heroes. Dorothea had first approached Fiora under the guise of casual conversation, but it was getting increasingly difficult for her to concentrate on her lifeguarding duties as the songstress wasted no time in making her intentions known.</p><p>“Come on, Miss Fiora,” Dorothea said, her voice low and sultry. “It’s such a lovely day. Wouldn’t you rather come and have some fun? I promise you’ll love it…”</p><p>“This is highly improper conduct, Dorothea. I know I may not look it, but I’m on active duty.”</p><p>“Dressed like that?” Dorothea giggled. “Please. If you’re on duty, then you’re the cutest guard I’ve ever seen… and the monastery back home had some real cuties.”</p><p>Fiora tried to suppress a sigh. Openly showing her frustration would have been unprofessional.</p><p>“I’m not here to find a partner, Dorothea,” she said, trying to maintain a calm, authoritative tone. “This swimsuit is simply a means of blending in—and maintaining my concentration. I would have preferred my uniform, but this is no weather for it, and I’m not one to question a superior’s orders.”</p><p>“Their orders?” Dorothea leaned close, whispering into Fiora’s ear. “Well, that may be so… but from the perspective of a girl like me, I’d say they put you in that just so the whole beach could see how delightful you really are.”</p><p>Dorothea’s hand brushed against Fiora’s inner thigh, and she immediately stepped away.</p><p>“I don’t know where you think this is going to lead, Dorothea, but I can tell you right now: it’s not going to happen.”</p><p>Dorothea giggled, adjusting her wide hat. “Come on. I know you’re always working so hard. It’s admirable, but a girl needs to take care of herself, too… and you look like you could use some stress relief.”</p><p>“If I really wanted stress relief, I’d take a cold shower. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an assignment to see to. Enjoy your time here, Dorothea.”</p><p>Fiora turned her back on her, immediately eliciting a long, dramatic sigh from the songstress.</p><p>“You know…” she purred, “I’m not just picking on you. I saw how you looked at me when you first arrived.”</p><p>Fiora froze. She’d seen that…?!</p><p>“L-leave me be, Dorothea. Don’t make me say it twice.”</p><p>Dorothea, quite predictably, ignored her request and continued.</p><p>“You ran your eyes all over me… and so <em>shamelessly</em>, too. A girl could’ve gone red with embarrassment.”</p><p>“I… was simply thinking that your garments were unbefitting of a soldier. It seems you’re more focused on your appearance than your performance.”</p><p>“Oh!” she gasped, though it was difficult for Fiora to tell if it was in genuine offense or if it was just another part of her teasing. “And I was under the impression that you liked what you saw.”</p><p>Fiora grit her teeth, staring out towards all the heroes relaxing in the sun.</p><p>“I’ll say it again, then; leave me be. I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Not even a little?”</p><p>“Dorothea…”</p><p>“You’re always working,” she repeated, stepping forward to stand by Fiora’s side. “Don’t you ever take a break?”</p><p>“I’m quite content with my lot in life. And I’m on duty.”</p><p>Dorothea sighed gustily, shaking her head. “So responsible…! Well, duty is important. But so is taking time to smell the roses, as they say.”</p><p>“I’m quite capable of doing that without smelling someone else’s roses.” Fiora paused, then wondered what on earth she’d just said. “T-that is, I mean… I can appreciate beauty, yes. But I don’t let myself get distracted by it.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Dorothea grinned. “You know, Miss Fiora, you’re quite the romantic when you want to be.”</p><p>“I would certainly hope not. Military regulations forbid me from engaging in such activities.”</p><p>“Pfft,” Dorothea scoffed. “Regulations? I’ll bet you say that to all the boys who come your way. And the girls.”</p><p>Fiora’s face grew a darker shade of red. “Dorothea… I’m starting to lose count of how many times I’ve asked you to leave me to my task.”</p><p>She laughed. “I’m just messing with you, cutie. You’re so stiff. You really need to relax…”</p><p>“If I’m so stiff, then go and bother someone else. They’ll be more fun than me.”</p><p>“No-one else is as much fun as you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true.”</p><p>Dorothea took a few steps forward, looking up into Fiora’s eyes. Fiora steeled herself, staring with determination out towards the beach and refusing to meet her gaze. This close, she could smell her perfume—something light and sweet, like a bouquet of flowers. It was intoxicating. Part of her—a subconscious part of her she’d stuffed so deep down in her heart that she wouldn’t give it an inch—wanted to just surrender and accept Dorothea’s advances.</p><p>Yes, she was attractive. Yes, Fiora could appreciate beauty. But not at the expense of her assignment.</p><p>“You’re going to deny that we have a connection, then?” Dorothea asked, her lips brushing against Fiora’s ear. The knight’s entire body tingled at the feeling, and she instinctively took another step back.</p><p>“Please stop,” she said. “My feelings on this matter are… unchanged.”</p><p>But her face felt hot, and it wasn’t just the sun. A playful smile tugged at the corner of Dorothea’s mouth.</p><p>“Are you blushing, ‘soldier’?”</p><p>“N-no!” Fiora tried, but Dorothea only giggled in response.</p><p>“You’re embarrassed! Oh, it’s so adorable!”</p><p>“Of course I’m not embarrassed! I have no reason to be.”</p><p>Fiora took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, fixing her attention out towards the coast and doing her best to ignore the girl.</p><p>It really was peaceful. The waves rolled in gently, the wind blew softly through the air, and the sun shone with a steady warmth. There wasn’t a danger in sight.</p><p>But it could strike at any minute. At any moment, anything could change—whether that was a beach, a relationship… or a battle.</p><p>Something heavy pressed against Fiora’s heart. The weight of responsibility. The fear of failure. The inability to save everyone.</p><p>That was what she was afraid of.</p><p>Dorothea had gone strangely quiet. Fiora didn’t dare look her way, lest it seemed like she was more interested than she really was.</p><p>“Miss Fiora… Are you alright?”</p><p>And there she was again—but something had changed. Her voice was tender and caring. Nothing at all like the playfulness before.</p><p>“What…?” Fiora murmured.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s that… your face went so grim just now. Like you were thinking of something sad…”</p><p>“I assure you, I’m quite alright.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because you don’t look it.”</p><p>“I told you, I’m fine.” Fiora finally allowed herself to sigh, if only to dispel the creeping thoughts from her mind. “Good day, Dorothea.”</p><p>She turned and walked down the coast, moving at a fast pace to put distance between herself and the girl. She could feel her eyes on her back as she left.</p><p>Fiora wasn’t sure what would’ve happened if she’d continued trying to seduce her. She liked to think she was a paragon of self-control and proper conduct, but… she shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Dorothea was more trouble than she was worth. And she was certainly trouble Fiora didn’t need.</p><p>She had a mission to carry out. A lifeguard was a vital role on a beach, no matter how calm things seemed. Even if it was unlikely disaster could strike with all these heroes about, or that enemy forces would come to such a peaceful place, she needed to be prepared. She couldn’t let anything—or anyone—distract her.</p>
<hr/><p>Fiora focused her gaze upon the shining water, sparkling in the sun. The sea rolled in slowly, like ripples on a untroubled pond. She took a deep breath to try and empty her mind, if only for a moment…</p><p>A few feet away, soft footsteps disturbed the stand. Fiora didn’t turn to look. She knew who it was.</p><p>“Miss Fiora…? Dorothea said. “I wanted to apologise.”</p><p>Dorothea’s voice was scarcely more than a whisper, but it felt louder than the crashing of the waves.</p><p>“I don’t know all the details, but… I clearly dredged up something pretty unpleasant back there. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… Well, I guess I got a little carried away.”</p><p>Fiora glanced across at her. Dorothea was looking away, staring out at the ocean.</p><p>“It wasn’t you, Dorothea. It’s just that… I don’t like being distracted from my missions. Because the moment I let my guard down is the moment I lose something that’s precious to me.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>Dorothea took a few steps towards her. It wasn’t sultry, like before, but it was somehow just as alluring. Dorothea balanced her hat on her head, looking up at her from underneath the wide brim.</p><p>“You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” she said.</p><p>“Everyone has a past, Dorothea. Everyone has… regrets.”</p><p>“I know. But yours must weigh especially heavy. That’s why you push people away, isn’t it? You don’t think anyone can help you. You think you have to bear the burden alone.”</p><p>“Can we change the subject?” Fiora asked, hoping to politely brush off the conversation.</p><p>Once again, Dorothea ignored her request. “I know what you need, but you won’t come and get it. You’re afraid of it. You don’t think it’ll make you feel any better. But I know that it will.”</p><p>“I doubt anything could perform such wonders.”</p><p>But Dorothea stood before her in silence, looking up at her expectantly.</p><p>“What?” Fiora asked.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>She said it so simply, but the words were anything but.</p><p>Kiss her? Why would she ever do such a thing?</p><p>Dorothea was a beautiful girl. And, as she’d made abundantly clear, she found Fiora attractive as well. Who wouldn’t? But… no. She couldn’t.</p><p>“I…” Fiora began to say, but Dorothea’s finger pressed itself against her lips.</p><p>“Shh… Don’t think about it. Just try it. If nothing else, you’ll prove that I’m wrong; that you don’t want to. But I think you will. I know you will.”</p><p>Fiora felt her self-control loosening; the stiff upper lip quivering. She had a task to carry out. Instructions to follow to the letter.</p><p>But… it was also true that she wanted this. She’d felt so tense for so long. Ever since the Dread Isle, her heart had been so cold and heavy. But now, in this moment, in this place… the feeling pressing against her heart lifted.</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed Dorothea. Dorothea closed her eyes, smiling faintly, and Fiora brought a hand to her cheek, brushing her thumb against it softly. Her skin was smooth and perfect, like the finest silk. She caressed it gently, twirling a lock of Dorothea’s brown hair around her finger. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as the seconds wore on. A flood of emotions swept over Fiora—feeling long since forgotten. She felt alive again for the first time in months.</p><p>She pulled away, opening her eyes. Dorothea stared back, smiling.</p><p>“See?” she asked. “Was that so bad?”</p><p>Fiora didn’t respond, but instead leaned in for another kiss. A fire had been lit inside of her. A desire. A lust. She wanted more. Dorothea felt it, and eagerly accepted her advances. Fiora pressed her hands against her body, immediately grabbing at her swimsuit, but Dorothea gently pushed her away, a coy smile on her lips.</p><p>“Not here,” she says. “Goddess knows I could eat you right up where you stand… but doing it in public would simply be ‘improper conduct’, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>She took Fiora’s hand, leading her away from the shoreline and towards an empty tent.</p><p>“The sands are too hot to lay down on, anyway,” she said. “We’re going to need a little more privacy.”</p><p>As they went inside, Fiora didn’t even bother getting undressed. She simply fell back into the tent, with Dorothea landing on top of her. She fumbled with the clasps of Dorothea’s bathing suit, eventually pulling it off and throwing it aside. She did the same to Fiora’s own, and soon they were as naked as each other.</p><p>Fiora pressed her body against Dorothea’s, moving her hips in rhythm with the songstress’s. She kissed her again and again, moving her hands all over Dorothea’s body. She felt Dorothea’s hands on her as well, exploring every inch, feeling every curve and angle. She was gentle when she needed to be and forceful when it mattered; and Fiora realised she was in good hands.</p><p>Outside, she heard the sounds of the beach: the gentle rhythm of the water, the different heroes all laughing and chatting with one another, the joy and happiness of a summer’s day.</p><p>Everyone was fine. Everyone was having fun. No-one was in trouble.</p><p>So long as it was only a short little break, Fiora could afford to be selfish. She needed this. Deserved this.</p><p>As she pushed and pulled against Dorothea, she felt emotions that had been sorely missing from her life of late. Within this private little bubble just for the two of them, she was happy. And as they shared their bodies, she found a moment of intimacy like none she’d ever experienced before.</p><p>Dorothea’s tongue entered her mouth; her tongue entered Dorothea’s. Their legs intertwined, as did their hands. Their backs arched; their bodies writhed. It was a dance, and the tempo built slowly, moving in time with the feelings welling up inside Fiora. The deeper she fell into this moment, the more in tune with Dorothea she became. Even resting by the fireplaces of Ilia or baking in the Askran summer, she’d never felt this warm.</p><p>Dorothea’s hands reached down between her legs, and she gasped. Her fingers wrapped around Fiora’s clitoris, rubbing it softly, and the knight found it increasingly difficult to catch her breath. They moved in unison. The pace was gentle, but the feelings they shared were powerful. Fiora didn’t even notice the moment when her clitoris began to swell in Dorothea’s fingers—nor did she notice when she began to touch her in a different kind of way. It wasn’t until she thrust her hips upwards that she gasped again, feeling a sudden, alien sensation sweep through her body. Dorothea’s fingers were inside of her, rubbing and stroking her insides.</p><p>“Ah! Doro… thea… That…” she moaned in pieces, overwhelmed by the feeling.</p><p>“Do you like that, dear?” Dorothea asked softly. “Is that good?”</p><p>“Yes… Yes!” Fiora said, nodding urgently. Her body writhed and buckled, rubbing against Dorothea. Like the waves against the shore outside, new waves of pleasure crashed into her, and she felt her insides begin to pulse in time with her heartbeat.</p><p>“I’m close,” she whispered. “I’m so close…”</p><p>“So am I,” Dorothea admitted.</p><p>She continued to rub Fiora’s clitoris as her fingers moved back and forth inside of her. With every thrust, Fiora felt an urge build: an urge to push down, to push up. She squirmed with such force that she pushed Dorothea back a little, but it didn’t break the girl’s rhythm. Every one of Fiora’s senses was focused on the feeling between her legs. Her clitoris swelled, and she cried out: a long and desperate moan.</p><p>She felt it. That moment of ecstasy she’d missed so much. An intense, overwhelming feeling that Dorothea brought her to so naturally, so easily. She tensed up, and she closed her eyes. She felt a warmth spread from her clitoris outwards, and then a sudden rush of release as she covered Dorothea’s fingers with her juices. She gasped, shivered, and shook as her whole body throbbed with pleasure.</p><p>“Oh… Dorothea…”</p><p>She felt a sudden movement, and then Dorothea’s body spasmed against hers. Dorothea cried out in passion, shuddering with her own release. Fiora held her as she trembled, running her hands gently over her body. Dorothea’s hands came to rest against her back, gently caressing her. Their bodies pressed together, and they shared a long, intimate kiss.</p><p>“How was that?” Dorothea whispered. “Feeling better…?”</p><p>“Yes,” Fiora admitted. “Thank you, Dorothea. I… think I needed that.”</p><p>“I could tell,” Dorothea winked. “Even a lifeguard needs a quick break, right?”</p><p>Fiora felt for her swimsuit, slowly drawing it back on. As she put on her bottoms, the tight fabric brushed against her clitoris, and she shuddered involuntarily as a fresh feeling of pleasure rushed through her.</p><p>“W-wow,” she said. “This feels so sensitive… I feel like it might even be possible to…”</p><p>“Have an orgasm?” Dorothea asked. “Trust me, it’s possible. Dear darling Ingrid’s swimsuit pressed so tightly against her the first time she wore it that—”</p><p>“I think I get the idea,” Fiora said, cutting her off. She stood slowly, slipping her sandals back on. Dorothea gazed up at her, still naked.</p><p>“Back to work?”</p><p>“I… I should be getting back, yes.”</p><p>Dorothea nodded. “I’ll leave you to it, then. But maybe this evening, when we’re all back in the castle…  I could give you some private singing lessons.”</p><p>Fiora blushed, then managed to stammer a reply.</p><p>“I… Yes. That… that would be great.”</p><p>“Good,” Dorothea winked. “Then I’ll see you this evening, darling.”</p><p>For some reason, Fiora found it harder than ever to concentrate on her assignment that afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fastest smut writer in the west</p><p>As usual. I'm open to suggestions for F/F FE rarepairs/crackships in the comments below. I'll also still be looking into a few suggestions from earlier works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>